


【Dickjay】吃冰淇淋把脸弄脏

by AnnaKatze



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【Dickjay】吃冰淇淋把脸弄脏

[#dickjay#](https://s.weibo.com/weibo?q=%23dickjay%23&from=default) 12.12激情摸鱼  
梗来自推Dickjay_week产粮周活动！题:【吃冰淇淋把脸弄脏】  
  
有一段时间Dick很难记起他之前的样子。是说，他来得挺突然的，刚成年不久的青年正处于和大家长不对付的叛逆期，突然冷不丁从大宅里冒出一个弟弟，瘦小又羸弱，但是瞪人的眼神可像只小狼崽子。  
他花了不长的时间记住他，这不难，出身简单——如果你把贫乏也叫做简单的话那的确是——没有什么背景可言的少年最大的特色不过是那双翠绿色的眼睛，Dick听说了他父母那些破事，于是决心不去戳他伤口。他刚来时沉默了好长一段时间，直到Dick亲手交给他属于自己的制服，善于猎艳的大哥才发现这孩子兴奋激动时染上绯红的脸衬得翠绿眸子额外好看。而大概是前晚夜训和什么不长眼的反派打了几架，他的颧骨上还有一抹伤痕。  
Dick边给他贴创可贴边打趣这是哪来的小花猫，Alfred在一边托着医药品淡淡地说，如果Dick少爷看到Jason少爷尝试独自破开蝙蝠腰带却被保护漆喷了一脸的场景，就知道这不是最难处理的了。Dick失笑，伸手捏捏小花猫的鼻子。  
后来夜翼去了外星，再回来时他已经不见了，只留下一座小小的墓碑。还没来得及明白兄弟是如何一回事的Dick只感觉胸腔里原本由哈利马戏团和韦恩家撑起的饱满器官塌陷了一块，往里吹着永生不灭的寒风。  
再后来——夜翼有些愧疚地想，他一心追寻着红头罩，却忘了溯源他真正的由来。当他终于在蝙蝠侠的帮助下得以窥见那破碎的面罩下的真实面目时，夜翼只感觉心脏最深处那块位置被重新填满了。  
用破碎的骨骼，模糊的血肉，和永不愈合的伤口。  
  
Dick花了很长一段时间才重新塑造好他在自己心中的形象，此时的红头罩偶尔也能被夜翼绑在摩托上扛回韦恩大宅（附赠一路上超过几万句的咒骂），在被拖进厨房见到依然忙碌的管家先生时才安静下来。他拘谨地向Alfred打了招呼，管家回以微微一笑，问道新采购了意大利冰淇淋，是Jason少爷小时候最喜欢的牌子，需要来一些吗？  
Jason犹豫片刻，还是点点头。Dick颇为欣慰地看着弟弟挣开自己的手走向雪柜，手脚麻利完完整整，在看到对方已经变得高大的背影时甚至眼眶一热。他想起当年小男孩初到时偶尔也会看到他半夜偷偷在厨房自己弄夜宵吃，刚夜巡完的新罗宾既不适应高强度的高空飞行也不习惯哥谭冬日的凛冽寒风，但他宁愿咬着牙憋红了小脸也不甘愿服输。小心翼翼加热好鸡肉洋葱圈的男孩大口啃着，面包糠粘在嘴角，像孩子的恶作剧。  
他不能再想下去了。Dick摇摇头，几步并作一步跳到弟弟身边，死皮赖脸地要求和他分享同一桶冰淇淋，Jason被他烦得没办法只好伸出手中的勺子，Dick瞧准时机含住它，伸出舌头舔着勺底。  
然后Jason糊了他一脸。面色铁青的红头罩幻想着把冰淇淋桶直接砸上夜翼那颗漂亮脑袋的场景，手下却莫名其妙一勺一勺喂着自己的大哥。Dick心满意足地咧嘴笑着，得寸进尺地一只手揽上他的腰。  
那处伤口被重新填满了，以明耀冬日的篝火，以陪伴和爱意。


End file.
